Generation X
by Mallory Midnight
Summary: James and Kerry are happily married US citizens but a CHERUB reunion results in the couple having to do what they never wanted to do- let their daughter work for CHERUB. Holly Choke is part of Generation X,
1. Chapter 1

_**Meet husband and wife James and Kerry Choke as they return to CHERUB for a long-awaited reunion party. They only intend on staying a week as they both lead intense lives in the USA but a shocking move by CHERUB which involves their daughter, Holly, forces the couple to rethink their American Dream. Please read and review if you like, then I shall write more. Thanks!**_

"Only a few hours before we see everyone again! Stop moping, James, you're meant to be excited!" Kerry Choke nudged her husband playfully as the taxi slowly pulled out of the airport car park. They had flown over from their home in the USA especially for the CHERUB Campus reunion but James Choke couldn't even muster a smile. His thoughts were focused on his daughter, as they had left her in the States in the care of a friend while the couple took their trip to Britain. "Holly will be fine, James," Kerry murmured, placing her hand on his knee, "We can trust Mrs Abraham and her family, and we'll be back before you know it."

"I suppose," James muttered, not really convinced. Even though Holly was eleven years old and perfectly capable of calling them if she was in trouble, it was her first time away from her parents.

Kerry leant back into the greying seat and smiled slightly. During her years at CHERUB, she had never envisaged James becoming a father, let alone an overly-protective one who hated being away from his child. In fact when she was thirteen, she couldn't have imagined ever settling down with her on-off girl-obsessed boyfriend.

A high-pitched bleeping noise broke the silence. Kerry reached for her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone. A text message had arrived from Holly. Reading it, Kerry beamed. Her daughter knew her father too well.

**_hi mom and dad, i thought id better msg you to say im ok. aunt kathy is so nice. we went to the movies yesterday and then taco bell. no im not eating too much bad food mom! tell dad to stop worring coz im sure he is xxxxxxxx_**

Kerry showed the message to James. "Happy now?" She teased. James sighed and nodded resignedly. Holly and Kerry were very much alike- they both possessed the ability to make him feel better regardless of his mood.

"I feel much better," James grinned, kissing Kerry gently on the cheek. He slowly moved his hand towards her chest but she slapped him away.

"We might be going back to CHERUB, James, but there's no need to act like a horny teenager!" Kerry shrieked, causing the taxi driver to shoot them a stern look through his mirror as he veered over the white line.

James laughed. "Sorry, babe."

"You better had be," Kerry joked, "'Cause I wouldn't mind practising a few old advanced combat moves in the dojo on campus!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I know we're not spies now but we're not effin' terrorists- did they have to touch my balls before they let us in?" James moaned loudly as he and Kerry passed through CHERUB's final security gate. The guards had always been tough but James was under the impression that he'd been manhandled.

"Glad to see you're as tough as ever, Adams!" Someone yelled from behind Kerry.

James audibly gasped when he saw who was the source of the banter. "Bruce! My man! Since when did you get so bloody big?"

The man who strode towards James must have been at least six foot three with lower arm muscles bigger than James' thigh. James had remembered a weedy teenager but this tall, muscular guy was definitely Bruce Norris.

"Good to see you to, Adams," Bruce slapped James on the back, causing him to nearly choke on his chewing gum.

"Oh, it's Choke now," James informed him with a grin, "Well, Professor Choke to you, son."

Bruce chuckled. "Ever the joker, James, but come on, what's your real job?"

James narrowed his eyes. "That is my real job! I work for a university in America."

"Only messing with you James," said Bruce, "I'd better head off and find the missus. Don't want her taking advantage of the free bar! See you later."

Bruce strode along the corridor, following the arrows which lead to the hall. James turned around to see Kerry chatting to the security guard. James rolled his eyes. Kerry would make conversation with a stuffed animal if she was allowed. Winking at the burly man, he gripped her arm and they followed Bruce to the party venue.

As they reached the doorway, Kerry turned to James and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were dark. "James, remember, whatever you do, don't mention Holly. You know as well as me that they'll try and recruit her."

James nodded seriously. "I promise."

Kerry gave him a quick kiss and grinned. Bearing smiles as they prepared to meet their old friends, Kerry and James headed into the disco hand-in-hand.

James found it weird returning to CHERUB campus. He was nearing forty and he hadn't been to this place for over twenty years. He'd already had the shock of his life after seeing Bruce's transformation and he was too jetlagged to feel pleased about the prospect of seeing his fellow schoolmates. However he had plastered a charming smile on his tanned face and spoken to his friends. First he had been spotted by Kyle- wearing a pair of shocking yellow shoes- upon entering the room. Kyle was already inebriated after having taken advantage of the free bar and it had taken James a few seconds to understand what his slurs meant. James liked Kyle but he decided to wait until the next day before he had a proper conversation with him. The next person James saw was Shakeel, who introduced him to his pretty Asian wife. James wanted to stay and talk to them but he could practically feel Kerry's eyes boring into his back so he made excuses and left. On the way to the bar, James passed Michael, Callum and Connor and Kerry eventually found him drinking Tequila shots with his new best friends. She had decided to remain teetotal knowing the state that her husband would drink himself into.

"I think it's time we headed to our hotel now," She kindly told James as she gently tugged his hand.

James looked up at her with an angry expression distorting his face. "I want to stay! I-I haven't seen these guys in years, lemme catch up with them, Kez!"

Kerry sighed loudly. She was tired after their long flight and wasn't in the mood for a bust-up. "Fine, see you tomorrow morning- if you ever recover," She added, hurriedly walking to the exit.

James momentarily watched her leave before leaping out of his seat and ending up on the ground. The others snorted and James found himself rolling about on the dance floor with laughter. He ended up grabbing the leg of Shak's wife and trying to pull her down with him before Callum and Connor heaved him upright. They were in no state to control him, though, so James staggered over to where a woman with long black hair was swaying her hips in time to the music. James grabbed her hip and the woman spun around.

"What do you think you are- oh my Lord it's you, James!"

"Gabrielle my love," James roared, "Am I glad to see you!"

In front of all the revellers- including a whooping Kyle- James grabbed Gabrielle's slightly plump face and snogged her. She didn't resist and soon the room had gone quiet as everybody watched them.

After a few minutes of face-eating, James stood back and admired Gabrielle. "That was bloody good!" He announced, to the amusement of Callum and Connor. Then, after an a failed attempt of walking towards the door, James collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Kerry slumped on the rigid hotel bed, trying to keep her eyes open. She had given up operating the stupidly complicated television because the remote control had thousands of confusing buttons. She regretted leaving James- he always drunk himself into a stupor when left alone. As she left the campus, she had met Zara Asker, who had been chairwoman during Kerry and James' career. Zara was as friendly as ever, however she had solemnly informed Kerry that Dr McAfferty had passed away the previous year. Kerry was disappointed that CHERUB had not told her about the well-liked chairman's death- they only lived in America, not on Mars for fuck's sake!<p>

A sharp knock at the door made Kerry sit up straight, nearly banging her head on the light above her bed. It was probably James accompanied by a policeman, but he never usually knocked. Annoyed, she heaved herself off the bed and tentatively opened the door.

"Kerry, what a nice surprise!"

The man standing at the door must have been in his late fifties yet his muscular arms bulged through his grey tank top. Kerry recognised him as Ewart Asker, one of CHERUB's mission controllers as well as being the husband of Zara.

"Ewart?" Kerry said cautiously.

Ewart smiled, but it did not quite reach his eyes. He made to step into the room but Kerry stopped him by stretching her arm across the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kerry hadn't trained for a number of years and was shocked by how easily the older man bundled her into her room and against the wall. She thought he was going to attack her, but it seemed he had something else on his mind.

"Zara doesn't know I'm here. She didn't want me to do it because she likes you so much. But I don't see why you should get special treatment," Ewart panted.

Kerry spluttered, "Special treatment! What planet are you on, Ewart Asker? You've manhandled me-"

"CHERUB has never been so short of recruits," He growled, "This year we only had three kids on basic training. We've scoured all the children's homes in shitty Europe to find more spies, but we're having to resort to ex-agent's kids."

"No!" Kerry yelled, "Holly's not joining CHERUB! Me and James have already decided this... we're her parents and she's not going through the danger that we went through!"

Ewart opened his mouth as if to respond but he remained silent, catching his breath. He still had Kerry tight against the wall and there was no way that she could move. Eventually, Ewart spoke.

"When you joined CHERUB, you signed a contract. If you'd have read the contract, you'd have seen that you consented that your children would be made to join CHERUB in dire circumstances."

"But they're not dire circumstances!" Kerry screamed, "You're lying, I know you are!"

Ewart slowly shook his head. "She has to join."

"But what if I said no?" Kerry continued to shout, "What are you going to do about that, you scumbag?"

Ewart seemed amused by Kerry's protests. "You have no say in the matter," He replied calmly. "Holly's already here. She's starting her basic training in March."

Kerry's eyes widened. "You've KIDNAPPED my little girl!"

"We didn't kidnap her, Kerry, she came quite willingly. She wants to become an agent, Kerry, just like you did. She's signed all the papers and if you try and take her away- which you won't- then you'll be fined more money than you could ever pay. Wouldn't that be unfortunate, now?"

Ewart suddenly released Kerry and she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had lost the willpower to argue with Ewart. How the hell would she tell James that her daughter had been recruited by CHERUB?


End file.
